The invention has two pump chambers mounted on two inflating chambers, a person seated on the pump chambers shifting the person's weight alternately from pump chamber to pump chamber to pump air alternately into the one of the inflating chambers from which the person's weight has been shifted away thus helping the person arise to a near standing position. Many people have difficulty arising from chairs because of weakness, pain, balance uncertainties, and other reasons. Part of their problem is that during the intermediate positions between a seated position and a near standing position they are unstable, unable to control their position, and fearful of falling. They need a device which will help them arise to a near standing position, which will provide stable support for the person all through the arising process, and which is fully controlled by the person. One solution to this problem is to provide an inflatable arising aid which is inflated by a pump actuated by a person seated on the pump by shifting their weight from side to side. Shifting one's weight from side to side is an easy for most people even for people with limited strength. The person's weight does the pumping work. The person is securely supported at all stages by the arising device, and the person can fully control the rate of inflation of the arising aid.